Kasia
Kasia is a servant of the Noah Family, mainly serving . She is commonly referred to as Devit's "favorite plaything" in general conversation, and very few call her by her given name. Though she is indeed human, she possesses some abnormal properties that make her seem inhuman. Background Appearance Kasia appears as a pre-teen looking girl, though she is eighteen. She has long, bright blue/cyan colored hair usually tied into two pigtails with a fringe across her forehead and two strands framing her face, and darker blue eyes. Her ears are pointed, resembling an elf's, and appear to be mechanical, which is possibly one of the reasons she is often mistaken for being inhuman. Kasia wears a metal collar around her neck, with what appears to be a broken chain attached to it. The rest of the chain is invisible to the normal eye (Allen can see it with his Cursed Eye), and is connected to Devit, making her inseparable from him, in a literal sense. The chain is hard to break, and it should be noted that it can only be broken by Devit himself, who can also reattach it. Jasdero cannot break or reattach the chain either. Kasia's outfit typically consists of a white and black suit that covers most of her body, with the exception of her legs. Over this, she wears a cloak which attaches to her shoulder and suit, and is quite long. She also wears black and white stockings, which have patches missing from them in random places, and slightly heeled boots. She also has a set of wings coming out of her back, which tend to change colors and are usually invisible. Personality Kasia is a shy, sweet servant girl. She stutters in her speech, even when she is speaking to Devit and Jasdero, whom she is comfortable around because of her time spent around them. This stutter in her speech tends to annoy Devit, whom usually makes jokes about how nervous she is. She is commonly referred to as Devit’s “favorite playtoy” in general conversation, and is rarely called by her given name. Both Devit and Jasdero refer to her as simply “playtoy” and will call her by this to get her attention, something she doesn’t seem to mind. Though Kasia lacks in battle ability, she will readily fight to protect Devit and Jasdero, both of which she cares deeply for. She seemed to be prepared to put herself between Devit and an enemy, willing to die if it means she can protect him. Though she occasionally appears as shy around Devit, she has been shown on several occasions to appear partially undressed in front of him, albeit these incidents were partially Devit's fault for walking in on her. Devit and Kasia seem to have a complicated relationship, as he has been shown flirting with her on several occassions as well, but he generally doesn't display regard for her safety or compassion of any kind. This makes their relationship with one another hard to determine, especially when has claimed at several points in the series that Devit likes her and quite possibly loves her. When nervous, she has a habit of hiding the bottom of her face behind her collar, something that also annoys Devit. Her favorite color is black, and her least favorite is yellow. Her favorite word is "Loyal". Personal Statistics *Education: 4 *Affinity: 2 *Battle Ability: 1 *Mental: 3 *Flexibility: 4 *Activeness: 2 Plot Powers & Abilities Trivia Quotes Kasia Kasia